1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin molded article which is useful as a substrate for an electric/electronic component or an optical component, and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polymer material has been utilized as a structural material and an electrical insulating material in various fields from the viewpoint of ease of workability in molding and lightweight. In the field where higher performance is required (for example, in the field using the substrate for an optical apparatus), a liquid crystalline polymer has been applied with its advantages in heat resistance, dimensional stability, molding processability, mechanical strength, insulating property and flame retardancy. Specifically, the liquid crystalline polymer has been applied in a mechanical component; a case for accommodating a device; and materials for preparing an optical path (the examples of which are a switch, a relay, an image sensor, other various sensors, a light emitting diode (LED) and various housings of an optical mechanism system (lens tube and lens barrel)).
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-246461 (corresponding to US 2006/0197862A), a camera module that can be surface-mounted is disclosed, and a liquid crystalline polymer is exemplified as a heat resistant material (for a lens holder, an image sensor board and the like) that can endure the conditions of surface-mounting process.
Further, in JP-A No. 09-297256, a liquid crystalline polymer is also used as a material applied to a camera lens barrel that has a good molding property and that is superior in mechanical characteristics such as strength and in dimensional accuracy such as roundness of the molded product.
Into the liquid crystalline polymer, an additive and a filler (including a reinforced filler) may be added in order to improve the characteristics of the resulting article. However, when the article having the reinforced filler is made into an electric, electronic or optical component, the process yield of the assembly production of the components may decrease, and the resulting electric, electronic or optical apparatus may induce a false operation with the lapse of use time of the components.